Ripplewind's Story
by Opalowl13
Summary: I QUIT THIS STORY! PLEASE DON'T READ!
1. Allegences

**Author Note: Hi this is my first story so constructive criticism would be nice.**

Allegiances

Riverclan

Leader: Sleetstar

Medicine Cat: Birdflame-Leafpaw

Warriors: Hazelstone- Dustpaw

Poppypelt-Streampaw

Quailheart-Fallowpaw

Yewpelt

Sorrelblaze

Willowclaw

Mistyclaw

Flashfur

Queens: Reedfoot+ Finchstar(Dead, Thunderclan)=Fishkit, Frogkit

Robinfur+Flashfur=Ripplekit, Streamkit, Reedkit

Apprentices: Thistlepaw

Dustpaw

Turtlepaw

Streampaw

Fallowpaw

Leafpaw

Elders: Longfur

Slightmeadow

Windclan

Leader:Heatherstar

Medicine cat: Hawkflight-Graypaw

Warriors: Grasspelt

Windstripe-Nettlepaw

Rockwind

Birchclaw

Harespring

Cheetahspot-Longpaw

Breezespots

Queens:Tawnyblaze+Windstripe=Jaykit, Hawkkit

Apprentices: Nettlepaw

Longpaw

Graypaw

Elders: Greenpelt

Shadowclan

Leader: Owlstar

Medicine Cat: Lizardscale-Spiderpaw

Warriors: Crowfur

Frostpool-Fallenpaw

Alderclaw

Badgerflight-Mallowpaw

Harepelt-Lionpaw

Troutclaw

Queens: Riversong+Troutclaw=Flamekit, Jadekit, Aquakit

Stormflower+Badgerflight=Darkkit

Apprentices: Spiderpaw

Fallenpaw

Mallowpaw

Lionpaw

Thunderclan

Leader: Treestar

Medicine Cat: Meadowleaf

Warriors: Leafstripe

Hollypelt

Poppybreeze

Mouseclaw

Firestreak

Jayflight

Queens: Hazelbrook+Firestreak=Squirrelkit

Appleleaf+Jayflight=Bunnykit  
Apprentices: Sagepaw

 **Author's Note: Please review! It keeps my moral up so i will keep writing.**


	2. Prolouge

Robinfur lay panting on the ground. Birdflame had tried her best. She had gotten two kits out of her tummy, but there was still one in there. Flashfur waited anxiously waiting for her to come out of the medicine cat den. Robinfur desperately heaved to get her last baby out. She knew it was to late for her to still live, but she at least wanted her baby to live a long happy life, just like she had. With one last heave her last baby came out. Robinfur whispered to Birdflame," Make sure he names her Ripplekit." With her last breath she slipped away. Birdflame saw her shimmering form come out of her body and walk to the stars. Birdflame slowly walked out to Flashfur. She tried to explain, but Flashfur wouldn't listen. He kept calling for Robinfur and sobbing uncontrollably. Birdflame said,"She wanted you to name this last kit Ripplekit. Come here I will give you some poppy seeds for the pain." As they walked off, Flashfur muttered under his breath," I will make you pay Ripplekit. Just you wait and see."

 **Author's note: Sooooo... How did I do? Please review to tell me how I did. I am still accepting OCs for any clan. I am not going to post again until I get at least 2 reviews.  
** **QOTD: Who is you favorite character in the real warrior books?  
Have a nice day!-Ripplekit**


	3. Chapter 1

**Author's note: OMG 4 reviews thx everyone. Now time to respond to them:  
Claradreamer-Of course I can .thx . That is a little bit weird.  
Gorgestar- Got it.  
Pretty Random Rainbows- Thanks for the advice.**

Ripplekit could smell cats all around her. She wanted to open her eyes, but the light was too bright for her when she split her eyes open the tiniest bit. She finally  
decided she was going to open her eyes no matter what when she head cats saying," Why aren't her eyes open?". A moon later, she opened her eyes and BAM! The light was on her, in her, and all around her. There was no one else in the room, so no cat saw what had happened to her in the sun. "Oh well," she said and she went back to sleep. When she woke up, it was dark. All the kits were asleep, but not all the adults. She saw one of them open their eyes. "Hi there kit," he spat out the words angrily.

Without warning, he pounced on her. He covered her mouth with his paw, so she couldn't scream for help. "Now you will pay, murderer," he spat. " Me?" Ripplekit asked."Yes you," he replied," You killed my mate. I won't kill you so I can torture you, but prepare for your life to be miserable, kit." He clawed her face and ripped off the end of the tail." There," he said,"now everyone will hate you as much as I do."

 **Author's note: Did I do OK? Please review and favorite and follow me or the story.  
QOTD: Who is your least favorite character.  
Please check out my story"A past for Margot'.  
Thanks!-Ripplekit**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I will not be continuing all my stories. On my profile, vote for your favorite story. I will even continue discontinued ones. The bottom two will be stopped.**


End file.
